Disneyland
by Ferra Rii
Summary: "Halo putriku yang cantik, Jack Frost disini, siap untuk menghapus air matamu!" —AU . Jelsa . Kid!Elsa


Selamat datang di Disneyland!

Taman bermain yang bernuansa dari kartun-kartun pembentuk masa kecil kalian, dengan mainan-mainan yang beragam bertemakan animasi sejak masa terdahulu hingga sekarang. Setiap jam empat sore akan ada parade dimana kau bisa melihat semua karakter favoritmu menari-nari di atas kendaraan parade yang begitu unik dan menarik.

Di luar daripada parade, kami juga akan menyuguhkan kalian untuk berfoto dan bersenang-senang dengan maskot-maskot kami yang tentunya sudah sangat kau kenal! Mickey Mouse? Ada dong. Minnie Mouse? Jelas ada. Donald Duck? Tenang, pasti ada! Bagaimana dengan Shrek? Pasti ada juga, tenang saja. Bahkan karakter minor kecintaan kalian pun, akan kami usahakan juga!

Yah, intinya, kami selalu siap menyambutmu di tempat terbahagia di muka bumi—

"MAMAAAAA HUWAAAAAAHHHHH—!"

—ehm, maaf. Kesalahan teknis. Semua harusnya bahagia disini.

Tapi tenang saja, ketika kami menjumpai adanya yang tidak berbahagia seperti ini terjadi, kami sudah mengirimkan orang semacam dirinya yang mengurusi masalah seperti ini dengan handal dan tak akan mengecewakan.

"Halo putriku yang cantik, Jack Frost disini, siap untuk menghapus air matamu!"

* * *

**Disneyland**

**_Rise of the Guardians_**_ adalah milik **William Joyce/DreamWorks **dan **Frozen** adalah milik **Disney**. Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan dalam bentuk apapun selain daripada mencurahkan cinta saya pada pasangan **Jack/Elsa **yang sudah memikat hati saya sedemikian dalam. Cerita ini mengandung **Kid!Elsa **dan terinspirasi dari lagu **Disneyland **milik **Five For Fighting** karena memang lagunya sweet dan bikin saya nostalgia sama Disneyland, terus karena saya udah agak lupa juga, jadi akan banyak terjadi **ketidak-akuratan **dalam cerita ini dengan Disneyland yang asli. Udah lama ga kesana, dan iya, ini fanfic sekalian jadi pelampiasan saya yang kangen ke Disneyland. _Don't judge me, I know I'm 17 but I can always love Disneyland because it's the happiest place on Earth.

**_Un-beta-ed_**_. There might be **typos **and **ineffective sentences**. **Warm-up writing **because it's been a long time since I do write something decent. But please, do enjoy._

* * *

"A-ah..."

Gadis kecil itu—mungkin hanya sekitar umur 9 tahun—mulai menyeka air matanya saat karakter Jack Frost itu berdiri di hadapannya. Berlutut di hadapan gadis yang hanya setinggi perutnya itu, dan kemudian tersenyum. Masih memegangi tongkat kayunya, dan kemudian menyeka air mata gadis itu. "Sudah ya, jangan menangis. Kamu ada di Disneyland, loh. Masa' menangis sih?" lalu tertawa. "Oh ya, namamu siapa, putri?"

Nampak gadis berambut kepang itu sedikit ketakutan. Menunduk, sebelum akhirnya berbicara dengan sangat lirih bercampur tangisan yang tertahan. "Elsa..." nyaris tak terdengar, namun walaupun di tengah keramaian Disneyland, Jack masih tetap mampu mendengarkannya dengan jelas. Ia tersenyum lagi, kemudian bangkit berdiri dan menggenggam tangan Elsa.

"Kau tersesat? Kehilangan arah menuju kastilmu ya?"

Dan jujur, Elsa tak mengerti apapun yang dikatakan oleh Jack.

"Ma-maksudnya...?" tapi memang benar sih, ia tersesat. Ditambah lagi ia tersesat di tengah keramaian seperti ini, membuatnya semakin takut. "A-aku tak punya kastil..."

"Oh, masa'?" Jack kembali tertawa. "Semua orang punya istananya sendiri. Apalagi putri secantik dirimu, pasti deh. Aku yakin itu."

Nah, sesungguhnya namanya bukan Jack Frost, namun karena alasan privasi karyawan, jelas kami rahasiakan nama aslinya. Ia hanya seorang yang berperan sebagai Jack Frost di taman bermain terbahagia di dunia ini. Tugas Jack Frost tidak beda jauh dengan maskot atau karakter lainnya, biasanya hanya akan menjadi objek foto bersama, dan kemudian ikut sebagai salah satu anggota di parade setiap jam empat sore nanti. Pekerjaan yang sama setiap hari, dengan orang-orang yang berbeda. Juga sama seperti karakter lain, kami sudah membekali Jack Frost dengan protokol untuk menangani situasi-situasi yang paling umum terjadi dan membuatnya mengingat daftar nomor telepon seperti bagian kebersihan, keamanan, dan administrasi pada umumnya.

Dan jelas karena ini kasus anak hilang, ia akan melakukan tugasnya yang biasa—membawanya ke pusat informasi dan menyerahkan kelanjutannya ke orang-orang administrasi sana karena kebetulan ia berada tak terlalu jauh dari pusat informasi—dan kemudian ia akan kembali ke tugas aslinya, kembali berperan sebagai Jack Frost dan berputar-putar di sekitar wilayah kerjanya sambil bersifat _in character_.

"Hei, putri Elsa. Kamu kenapa?" ditanya kepada anak itu, saat Jack menyadari bahwa tangan anak itu mengenggamnya begitu erat sampai berkeringat, sambil berlutut lagi di hadapannya. Kali ini malah nampak Elsa makin ketakutan, kemudian mendekat ke Jack sambil sedikit meringkuk. "Kamu takut sendiri?"

"Eh, enggak..."

Oh, kabar baik itu.

"Ah, begitu. Aku mengerti..."

Jujur, ini berada di luar kendalinya. Tapi toh mereka sudah berada di pusat informasi, jadi tinggal serahkan pekerjaannya ke mereka, 'kan? Toh, ia sudah memberitahu kepada pusat informasi soal anak hilang dan tinggal menunggu waktu tanggapan sampai akhirnya dicarikan oleh kedua orangtua-nya. Masalahnya, Jack tak bisa menunggu selama itu karena pekerjaan sudah menantinya dan ia hanya bisa... uh, meninggalkan anak ini disini.

"Kamu tunggu disini saja, ya? Nanti pasti akan ada yang menolongmu kok."

* * *

Tapi, tunggu. Ada yang aneh.

Ia merasa aneh sejak tadi ia tak mendengarkan suara radio pengumuman soal Elsa. Seingatnya ia meninggalkan Elsa sekitar sejam yang lalu, tapi ia yakin benar dengan ingatannya bahwa sejak tadi tak ada pemberitahuan yang keluar soal anak hilang. Merasa curiga, akhirnya ia kembali ke pusat informasi dan dugaan buruknya benar saja terjadi, Elsa masih terduduk di sebelah pusat informasi tersebut, dengan wajah kusut sehabis menangis.

"Tuan putri Elsa!" Jack berseru, dan kembali mendekat ke Elsa. "Ka-kau kenapa, astaga... Tuan putri tidak bicara kalau tuan putri butuh bantuan mereka?"

Lama Elsa tak menjawabnya, hanya sesunggukkan selama beberapa saat hingga akhirnya ia berbicara lagi. "Me-mereka bilang suruh aku menunggu dan duduk manis di-disini... tapi sepertinya... mama dan papa, bahkan Anna, tak sadar ya kalau aku tak ada..." tangisnya pecah lagi, dan sebulir air mata jatuh turun dari pelupuk kanannya. "Aku benci tempat ini... harusnya aku tak ikut sekalian."

Uh, ini susah, sungguh.

"Tuan putri jangan bicara begitu, dong. Masa' kecil-kecil sudah tidak bahagia..." kemudian tertawa kecil. "Memang ada apa, sih, masalahnya? Ayo katakan saja padaku, tuan putri bisa percaya denganku, deh. Tapi jangan mikir kalau orangtua dan saudara perempuanmu itu tidak sayang, loh."

Dan Jack kira ia akan menjumpai jawaban biasa seperti ia terpisah, tetapi lupa dimana mereka harus bertemu jika salah satu terpisah. Tapi baru kali ini ia mendengar seseorang berkata kepadanya bahwa ia tidak merasa sedih karena semua itu, melainkan karena—

"...aku takut di tempat ramai."

Mendengar itu, Jack semakin tak bisa meninggalkan gadis ini sendirian disini sehabis mendengar pernyataan barusan. "Dan para yeti pencari jejak di tempat ini sedang sibuk semua." menghela napasnya, memaksudkan pada para petugas administrasi yang menghilang secara misterius dari loket ini. Sialan, tega benar mereka untuk pergi dari tempat pekerjaan mereka."Baiklah, kalau begitu akan kubantu kau. Boleh beritahu orang tuamu seperti apa?" sehabis ini benar, akan ia buat surat teguran untuk _shift _kerja yang berkesan tak tentu satu ini.

Elsa menjelaskan bagaimana orangtuanya dan adiknya sebagai tambahan referensi. "Baik, baik... aku paham sekarang. Nah, sekarang tuan putri Elsa jangan menangis lagi, ya. Kita cari mereka bersama-sama." Jack menenangkan Elsa, dan kali ini menggendongnya, menopangnya di pundaknya sendiri. "Lihat, putri Elsa tinggi, tinggi sekarang!"

Mencari orang tak sedemikian susah, dan kalau ia mau sedikit berusaha, pasti menemukan orangtua anak ini bukan satu hambatan yang berarti.

* * *

Dan sialnya ia salah.

Sebentar lagi jam empat, waktunya ia naik ke kendaraan parade dan ia hanya punya waktu 30 menit sebelum ia harus kembali ke tempat parade. Bukan, bahkan sekarang sudah harusnya ia bersiap untuk parade, dan sampai demikian juga, mereka belum menemukan dimana keberadaan orangtua Elsa atau sedikitnya melihat keberadaan Anna supaya Jack bisa mengembalikan gadis berambut platina tersebut ke keluarganya.

Jujur sih, ia kecewa juga pada semua pihak. Sedikit menyalahkan kenapa ia harus bertemu dengan Elsa pada awalnya, merepotkan.

"Aku... datang dari Denmark."

Ups, ia tarik balik lagi pikirannya barusan. "Da-dan sebenarnya aku... uhm, bahasa Inggrisku minim sekali..." dan kembali menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku juga sangat takut dengan keramaian. A-aku pernah diculik, jadi... begitulah."

Oh, oke. Itu sedih. "Jangan khawatir. Aku akan menjagamu. Jadi kamu percaya denganku tidak?"

"Tentu! Jack akan menjagaku, 'kan?" kemudian ia tersenyum ke hadapan Jack, masih sedikit ketakutan tapi ia sudah nampak lebih tenang. "Dan membawaku pulang, lalu membawa keajaiban natal!"

Ah, iya. Dia punya ide sekarang.

Ia menggandeng tangan anak itu, kemudian membawanya ke tempat para kru parade yang berada tak jauh dari tempat mereka berada. "Wah, darimana kau tahu itu?" Jack bertanya kepadanya, melambungkan senyum yang manis, seolah membalas senyuman anak perempuan itu.

"Aku sudah nonton filmnya Jack. Jack hebat sekali bisa main film..." tawanya kembali terlantun ceria, sepertinya sudah lama tidak merasakan kebahagiaan seperti ini. "Aku juga mau bisa main film seperti Jack! Membawa kebahagiaan buat anak-anak lainnya!"

Senyum. Ia terus tersenyum. Pekerjaan Jack memang berat dan kadangkala membosankan, tapi melihat antusiasme anak-anak kecil semacam Elsa adalah sesuatu yang menyenangkan baginya. Senang bahwa ia bisa membahagiakan seseorang, terlepas dari dirinya yang... yah, dibenci, tidak punya siapapun lagi dan kebetulan wajahnya cukup tampan dan meyakinkan untuk menjadi Jack Frost. "Semoga, ya." dan tentu saja ia tak akan mau menghancurkan mimpi anak kecil dengan berkata bahwa di film itu bukan dirinya yang bermain.

"Dan nanti aku mau jadi seorang ratu yang keluar dengan begitu anggun dari kastilnya! Berjalan keluar dengan disambut parade, semua orang bersorak setiap kali aku keluar!" Elsa berseru bahagia. "Oh, andai saja bisa seperti itu..."

Mendengar hal itu, Jack tersenyum. "Tak usah menunggu sampai menjadi ratu." Jack langsung menutup mata Elsa kecil dengan semacam kain, dan kemudian menggendongnya tepat di pundaknya. "Jangan mengintip, ya."

Entah apa yang akan dilakukan oleh Jack, tapi Elsa merasa sangat antusias dan berdebar entah kenapa.

* * *

Yang Elsa dengar, adalah suara musik yang begitu ramai, dan suara-suara berbagai karakter berbicara dalam bahasa Inggris yang belum terlalu fasih di telinganya. Kata-kata yang masih cukup susah ia mengerti, dan kemudian sorak-sorai para pengunjung—karena jelas, suara sorak sorai itu berbeda dari suara para karakter yang barusan berbicara.

Lalu tutup matanya dibuka.

Dilihat dari matanya, segala kemeriahan parade di pukul empat sore. Dirinya yang berada di kendaraan parade terbesar, dengan Jack masih tetap menggendong di pundaknya. Elsa tak dapat menahan rasa keterkejutannya, dan senyum lebar muncul di wajahnya yang masih begitu sarat akan kepolosan.

"Woah! Ini indah sekali!"

Dan benar kata Jack, ia merasa seperti ratu disini. Semua orang melambaikan tangannya kepadanya, bersorak-sorak dan menunjuk. Sesekali akan ada suara di balik kicauan-kicauan kagum itu, akan betapa beruntung Elsa bisa berada di atasnya. Akan bagaimana Elsa begitu cantik dan beruntung, bisa berada di atas sana, bersama dengan Jack Frost. "Bagaimana, nona? Apa sekarang anda sudah merasa seperti seorang ratu?" pertanyaan itu dilantunkan dengan nada jenaka oleh Jack, dan membuat Elsa tertawa girang sambil memeluk Jack.

"Tentu saja!" ia berseru. "Aku sangat senang! Jack, terima kasih banyak!"

Tapi tentu saja maksud Jack membawa Elsa ke tempat tinggi seperti ini bukan sekadar untuk membuat Elsa bahagia.

"Elsa!"

Karena ia tahu, dengan cara seperti ini, Elsa dapat ditemukan dengan orangtua-nya lebih cepat.

"Mama!" Elsa balas memanggil mamanya yang kini menerobos area parade, mengikuti dan berjalan di samping kendaraan parade tempat Elsa berada. Segera, Jack membawa Elsa turun dan berjumpa dengan ibundanya sekali lagi. "Oh, mama! Aku kangen dengan mama!"

"Mama juga merasa demikian, Elsa..." lirihnya, sambil memeluk anak perempuannya dengan sangat rapat. Ia balas menatap ke arah Jack, memberikan seulas senyuman kepadanya. "Terima kasih banyak, tuan. Kalau bukan karena anda, mungkin... kami tak dapat menemukan dirinya. Mungkin dia juga sudah merepotkanmu, ya?"

Jack hanya tersenyum kecil, mengedipkan sebelah matanya, sambil mengelus rambut Elsa. "Jangan khawatir, nyonya. Nona Elsa benar-benar anak yang baik dan sama sekali tak merepotkan!" lalu kali ini ia balas menatap Elsa. "Nah, kamu sudah bertemu dengan keluargamu lagi, selamat bersenang-senang dengan mereka, ya?"

Elsa mengangguk, senyumannya masih tidak lepas dari wajahnya, dan kini ia menarik wajah Jack, memberikan kecupan di pipinya. "Terima kasih!" Elsa berkata. "Aku tak sabar untuk bertemu dengan Jack di lain waktu lagi!"

Segera, sang bunda membawa anaknya pergi dari area parade itu, masih tetap memberikan lambaian selamat tinggal kepada Jack, yang juga ikut memberikan lambaian balik. Senyum kecil akan kepuasan karena berhasil membuat anak itu tersenyum dan juga orangtuanya yang bahagia karena bisa menemukan anaknya lagi. Ah, betapa bahagia dalam diri Jack karena bisa merasakan perasaan ini lagi.

"Kita pasti akan bertemu lagi, tenang saja."

Lirih, ia berkata demikian, sambil melanjutkan paradenya dengan senyum.

.

.

**The End**

* * *

**A/N : **Di disneyland memang aslinya enggak ada Jack Frost sih. Dia kan bukan karakter disney, but thanks for reading! RnR please? :3


End file.
